黄蝴蝶（Yellow Butterfly）
by BaiLing da ZC
Summary: 故事发生于底特律战争和平结束之后。 高中天才杀人犯（女）警局老兵偷窥狂（男） 第四爱非ABO设定，心智不全者谨慎选择观看，可能会有不适情节。  所有心理活动都是角色个人观点，与作者本人无关。
1. 0

（0）

白炽炽的阳光，白得发灰的小鱼网。

网在阳光下掠过去，在一片翠绿墨青之上飞过来，扣下，黄色的油菜蝶便在网下扑棱挣扎。

待它停下来，安静地栖落在折叠的网布之间，那双手就捏住这对翅膀，抬起网。将蝴蝶放进矿泉水瓶里，倾斜瓶身不紧不慢，转上盖子。

这是个冗长无趣的假期，她在家旁的小山捉蝴蝶。

捉蝴蝶好像又没有什么特别的意义，但一丛白蝴蝶里的一对明黄色翅膀，却像极了游戏里亮出屏幕之外的"领取"二字，是不可多得的珍宝，是赤裸得晃眼的引诱，并且唾手可得。

她站起身来。一瓶子的黄蝴蝶。起身惊动了草丛中其他不起眼的会飞的生物，它们绕着她飞。

她伸直手对着云层厚实的晴空比划。六七只的黄蝴蝶对着阳光扑腾，瓶子里残留的水打湿了两对翅膀。好可惜。

她透过瓶身又看见更远些的树，看见斑斑驳驳的石板路。然后是一张陌生的少年的脸。

那只举着玩具枪的手对着她停下来，愣住的当下对上了视线。

连黄蝴蝶也无法遮挡那对明亮的眼睛。


	2. 1

（1）

那只蝴蝶在Lei先生窗前的姜黄色蔷薇丛胡乱扑腾，一上，一下，待他走到窗前，又惊吓似的飞出了屋子。窗外的乌云还没有滚烫得翻起云浪，只是浅浅淡淡地遮住了阳光。

Jacky Lei看着蝴蝶在阴天里渐渐飞远。

它的翅膀也是黄色的，仿佛和他手中面包片上的黄油一样咸。

"今天应该是不需要浇水了。"Lei先生低头撕扯下一角面包片，默默地思考。他今天很兴奋，兴许是到了周五，明天就可以开始享受他为期一个月的圣诞假了。

可是假期也是漫长的生命里需要熬过去的又一段时间罢了，他要怎样去试图拥有这种名为欣喜的感情呢。

对着水龙头冲了冲手上的碎屑，Lei先生将衬衫的领子翻上来，开始打领带。面前的镜子测算完当下的光线，阴天的清冷的早晨，浅浅的暖黄光打落在他的脸上，还有正在绕领带的手指尖。打好之后，他双手撑着洗手台，看着镜子里的自己，是一张年轻的、没有任何伤痕或是瑕疵的脸。

他对着领结发了会儿呆，伸手套上西服，又转身离开了洗手台。镜子里隐约可以看到，那件羊绒的西服胸前标注的名牌。一行是"Jacky Lei"，一行是"RK1800 030 168 19Q"。

——分割线——

城市里的街道是一成不变的和平。和平是为上下班焦虑着快步行进的路人，是几个滑着私改浮空滑板的小鬼在街上追逐打闹反衬的宽容，是阴沉着的天和行人手上都带着的雨伞，还有忘查天气预报把伞落在家了的Lei先生。

Lei先生顿了顿脚步，一边向花店门口穿着围裙的小哥打招呼，一边看着小哥右边额头上那环蓝色的圈，陷入了新的一轮思考。并决定回来的时候再借用一下车站的公共伞。

意识里的电子闹钟提示他，今天是2049年的圣诞节前夜。

2049年，距离底特律战争已经过去了十年。那时人类和仿生人手握手达成和平，人类对仿生人的所有权关系已经被取缔。一切看起来平等而友好，比如在那之后他合法地登记了自己的姓名，得到了警局提供的一套单人公寓和工作。只不过仍有不少意外。

——分割线——

前方的警笛声随着Lei先生的靠近逐渐清晰起来。

他很少直接参与一线的工作了，看着眼前被汽车撞倒在地的那名仿生人，蓝色的血迹顺着沥青路蔓延，滑落到不远处的排水口下，Lei不适地移开了视线。

盯住肇事车主激动地拉来车门的动作，Lei听见车主嘴里陆续冒出"赔钱解决"、"修修就好"的字眼，并看出他转身就想往车里走，甚至一脚漫不经心地踩在了仿生人浅金色的长发上。

为首的年轻警察拉开那名急着走进车里的人类，指着他脚下的情况大声斥责，然后又被一旁看起来像是队长的警察给拉开了。队长递了张罚单贴在激动的车主脸前，示意他现在就得去局里走一趟。

但是Lei很清楚，根据这座城市现有的法律，损坏一个人权残缺的仿生人，最后当然是被收收罚款，按破坏公共交通安全教育一下，然后不了了之。

所谓的意外，就是歧视，仍然以新的方式存在着。仿生人人权运动努力了十年，可人类的傲慢一如既往。在社会底层摸爬打滚的依旧是可悲的仿生人，自始自终都在扮演被欺凌的小丑。

看到这一切的Lei甚至没停下自己的脚步，一边走着一边转过头来。

Lei熟练地走上电梯，进了地铁站。

——分割线——

地铁上人没有往常多，他猜测是有很多人提前休了假不用去上班。

他现在的心情有点烦闷，他需要一些古老的放松方式。

Lei先生有个爱好，这对于他的确是古老的：利用警官的职权，私自使用侦察耳，穿梭在地铁上不同的人的耳机里，探查忙碌的人们在听些什么。

他很清楚这是在犯法，但若不去主动招供，自然也不会被抓到。世上法律能解决的问题并不少，但这都是事后的补救。每次想到这，他就无所谓地叹口气。

Lei想起自己在战后的第一次办案，就对侦察耳着了迷。着迷的情绪是一段陌生又熟悉的程序，和无数冲入他系统的混杂着交响乐鼓声的信号一起，延展计算，导出一段他不能言说分析不动的讯号波动，让他差点失去控制笑出声来。

Lei明白自己上瘾了，这是一件无法逃脱的事情，他说不出理由，但是地铁上的偷听就是成为了他的习惯。

Lei先生坚信是他人所听的声音让他着迷，就像有的仿生人痴迷画的色彩和光影，他痴迷音波的起伏和变换。

他认为对于声音的喜爱是无罪的，只是法律尚且没能进步到理解这种小众爱好的地步。他不散播这些信息，也不打算以此危害公共安全，自己仍然坚守着警察的职业道德，这样的小小的错误，他自己原谅了自己。

——分割线——

侦察耳的频道转入两点钟方向3.68米座位上的那副绿色运动耳机里，流行乐交杂的鼓点，起起伏伏的女声，电流的滑音，不论如何，他的生活都还在继续；

又继续往下，延伸至三点半方向10.77米处的一副黑色耳机中，老式摇滚的架子鼓声被调得很小声，浅浅地振动着他的耳膜，如果Lei真的能拥有耳膜的话，他感受到某种情绪随着鼓点跳动，隐隐约约，对自己说着关于生命的话语；

紧接着是一首海顿的钢琴曲，这个时代还有人听这样安静欢快的曲目，实在是真正的隐士，他能逃离这一切纷争吗，就像他一如既往地逃避了这么久的电子数据一样，可以被安静的音乐带走吗；

于是继续行进，最近兴起的小众电子流派接连不断的清脆打击声充斥着他的感官，他觉得这是首透明感很强烈的乐曲，像他本身一样空洞得无足轻重；

稍微停留得久了一些，他又继续切换了频道，进入了今天的第六间车厢。

——分割线——

信号不稳定的电波声刺啦刺啦地响着，Lei察觉到这是一种很古老的信息波段，像是某种无线电通讯。他很快解决了问题，搜索到了相关频率的解码方案，重新接入了这条频道。

"咳，有……有人在吗？到底是谁，我、我为什么会在……放开，放……"

是一阵求救声。

磕磕绊绊，声音好像在发抖，Lei可以分析出那种名为慌张的情绪，是一种面对未知的无力感受。

更准确地说，这是一个疑似被绑架的人发出的呼喊。

Lei努力克制着自己的情绪，冷静下来思考情况。这似乎使用的是一种信号很差的通讯工具，聆听者没有要回答对方的意思，频道却依然在开着。

监……监禁？是什么样的人……

他没有多想便下定了决心，用左眼的透视光线穿过人群，不动声色斜视着频道的方向。

终于看清楚了，那是一个身穿校服的女孩子，看起来也才刚成年的模样，穿着私立学校考究的校服裙，带着副再普通不过的白色耳机，笑起来很好看，在对着手机上的什么人敲打着屏幕。这幅样子看起来就像是……在普普通通地和朋友聊着天。

是不是定位出错了？

Lei在怀疑着自己的传感器，突然看见女孩抬起头看着自己的方向。尽管她睁大的双眼反着地铁顶端的白光，显得无辜而且悠闲，目光里的某种情绪却突然与回忆里几年前追捕的那名通缉犯的眼神重叠。

Lei先生分析不出来这究竟是什么原因，但是他感受到了危险。

仿生人是不应该相信什么直觉的，尽管他的中枢芯片经历了好几次移植换代，功能早就有了很大的突破。但他仍然无法说服自己信任这种感受。女孩抬起的眼睛也没有警惕地四处乱瞥，只是抬起头活动活动脖子，仍然很开心地环顾着面前的环境，又将目光落回了手机。Lei正想着打消对她的怀疑，突然又看向她的手机。

手机的屏幕无法捕捉清楚，但这应当并不是什么重点。因为手机的频段和她耳机所接收的，完全不是一致的信号。她贴身的衣物中有一处地方，正释放着和耳机同样的频段信息。看样子是将接收器藏在了外套下。

额头上没有任何的信号灯，全身上下也没有信号灯的反应，仿生人也不会上学，她是个人类。那副高兴的神情难道在享受监视器里的声音？Lei为自己的猜测冒出一身冷汗，但是又由于线索的突破感到兴奋。

他正准备着手调查更多的信息，地铁到站了。

女孩放下手机往车门外走去，Lei想到自己发现这一情况的手段非法，来不及向总部去解释原因，那么只有自己先着手处理这件事了。他想赶紧跟下车调查。正迈开腿走向门口，他忽然又停住了，看了看站台的名字。

这个站就在这所城市的学院区附近，女孩是去上学的，一时盲目的跟踪很可能会暴露自己，连带着失去发现关于受害者的所处位置的重要机会。他顿住脚步，将女孩的手机做了定位跟踪标记，决定提前下班，之后再去跟踪她的情况。

于是车门又再度合上，离开了站台。


	3. 2

（2）

一只白色的塑料袋在Lei先生面前飞上了天，像是空气里上浮的一团水母。说到上浮，这又好像充满了海底沼气的巨大气泡被光照亮。那么光是从哪儿来的呢？Lei抬头看着阴沉的云，确信不久就要下雨了。

他并不是很担心下雨，此刻他正坐在一家便利店橱窗前，翻着刚买的杂志。早上定位到的女孩子就在马路对面的学校上学。已经过了放学的时间，很多穿着校服的孩子们都在店里买吃的解馋，聊天打闹的声音混杂着饮料机的运作声，Lei确信自己就像是路过劳累了一天的上班族，坐下来喘口气。

"推上有人说我们街道附近又有流浪汉失踪诶。"

女孩子还在学校，但是位置开始往校门口移动了。

"这种消息一般都是骇人听闻的啦，你用不着很在意……"

应该是社团活动结束了之类的吧。

"不是不是，我知道，是那个在公园经常喂鸽子的小哥，我好几次路过那里都没见着他了。"

失踪案？

"你怎么就认识了啊？"

出校门了，得想个办法保持距离。

"我跟埃米一起去和他搭过话，长得蛮好看的，我有印象！"

说不定有点联系，我可以先留心一下这些孩子们的谈话。

"这样吗，那我们早点回家吧，还是小心一点的好。"

准备出去吧，咦？下雨了，手心里凉凉的一滴水。

"我倒是想去探探险……"

她好像没有过马路的意思，也没有同学陪着一起放学，独自一个人呢。

"我反对……"

啊，看过来了。

平静得像一滩死水，看着同龄人结伴的身影，似乎又带着迷茫。Lei不知道为什么察觉到这样的眼神。

但是他几乎在同时瞥开了视线，抬头望着路边的指示牌装作在寻路的样子。

侦察耳顺利连接上了频道，但是频道那端没有什么声音，只有微弱的一点点喘息声。大概是受害者累了，没能逃脱。

Lei看着她脚步轻快走在放学的路上，转身拐进一家超市，他保持着距离，在就近的巷子里踱步，确保在她可能的视线范围之外。

女孩子哼着小曲，拎着一袋子速冻食品，继续走着。

路过了孩子们谈论的公园，实际上她走的路离公园还差一两个街区。鸟儿们应该也感觉到大雨的预警，一眼望去没有多少飞来飞去的翅膀。

路过一站地铁站，忙着躲雨的人们都快步走到站内。然后是几间小餐厅，几间旧旧的小酒吧，再拐过一个弯，凌乱窄小的街道上躺着还没被清理干净的垃圾和踢翻的垃圾桶。

Lei先生左右微微扫视，看见墙上画着的凌乱涂鸦。这里的信号不知是因为下雨还是什么别的缘故，时好时坏。墙面很斑驳，他集中了注意力去辨认，隐约看见"Garden"这个单词。

雨突然就大了起来，女孩子在较远处撑起了伞，然后脚步微微一顿。

Lei先生还在确认墙上的字母，意识不到定位器上一片刻的停顿。

为了躲雨，他跑起来，拐弯到了一个小小的公交站牌底下。这个站应该被废弃了一段时间，好在顶棚没有损坏，可以一时间避一避。

他再次去注意定位器的情况。可是标记过的手机已经失去了坐标。

怎么回事。

周围红外线扫描并不能发现任何活动的行人，只有几只老鼠在街角乱窜，雨声里天色一点点黑起来。Lei先生意识到自己犯了错，想要拨通警局的电话。

没有信号。

雨水的运动轨迹看起来似乎没有异常，但是他观察到很远处水滴溅落在雨伞上的痕迹。

Lei关闭了一切可能向外散播信号的仪器，着急地思考着退路。

雨伞好像渐渐又走远了，似乎并没有发现他的跟踪。

雨渐渐小了起来，淅淅沥沥的。定位器和信号恢复了正常。Lei看到女孩子往东南方向的居民区走去，谨慎地观察了四周，拐进巷子里跟了上去。

他的西服外套已经湿了大半，屋檐间的雨水打落在他身上，让他皱了皱眉头。雨水清刷过的地带拥有着潮湿的清香，却冲不走下水道污泥间避不开的异味。总有东西会被漏过，暴雨也带不走。

侦察耳里突然传来一声痛苦的惊叫，沙哑的声带仿佛已经叫喊过很久。Lei不小心踩进了一个水坑。他仔细听着里面的人愤怒的咒骂，到最后变成带着哭腔的哀求。突然间他观察到头顶的电压变化有些不正常。

一条断开的电缆笔直地朝着他的方向荡过来，在他反应过来退步避开之时，放射出一瞬间增幅的电流。

Lei先生可以清晰看到那串电流明亮的光线。然后一切都昏暗了过去。

他尽可能在最后关头不暴露自己体内的求救信号发射器，最终重重跪趴在雨水之上。


End file.
